Crossword Puzzles
by I-Got-A-Screename663
Summary: Crossword puzzles can bring even enemies together. Sonny's working on a crossword when Chad walks in. Does the duo solve more than just a few clues?


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Tawni: Check out this story!**

**Sonny: Check out this author!**

**Tawni: Check it out this author wrote this story!**

**Sonny: Check it out this author doesn't own Sonny With a Chance, this sketch, or these characters!**

**Me: Check it out, way to make me cry! *runs away***

**Tawni and Sonny: *smack gum for a while* Check it out this author is overdramatic.**

Crosswords

Sonny was sitting on the couch in the Prop House looking intently at a book. She cocked her head to the side, tapping her pencil to her chin in thought. Suddenly, her face lit up and she quickly scribbled something down. As she sat back against the couch with a content smile on her face, a certain three-named-jerkthrob came in the room.

"Hey, Random." He said with all his usual cockiness.

Sonny rolled her eyes and turned to him, "What do you want, Chad?" She spat.

Chad feigned innocence, "Who says I want anything? Aren't I allowed to come and visit my favorite Random?"

Sonny almost smiled in surprise before narrowing her eyes, "Nice try, Chad, but I'm not going to fall for that. Now what do you really want?"

Chad rolled his eyes and started walking toward the couch, "My director thinks I need to "stimulate my brain more or I'll just become another shallow, idiotic, pretty face in Hollywood.""

Sonny stared at him for a minute before bursting out laughing, "Oh my God…I can't believe…you…director…hahaha…he's got you pegged." She gasped out in between laughs.

Chad, looking rather insulted and annoyed, said "Stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

Sonny caught her breath, "You're right. It's not. It's the truth."

"Ah!" Chad screeched in offense.

"Chad, come on. You know it's true."

"I don't know anything!" He defended. Sonny's eyebrows rose, "I mean," He stumbled, "You know what I mean."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Now what do you have to do to "stimulate your brain?"" Sonny mocked with a smile playing on her lips.

"I have to do a stupid crossword everyday."

"Oh I love crosswords!" Sonny gushed, "I just finished one before you walked in."

Chad scoffed before flopping down on the couch, "No wonder your show stinks. If you have enough time to do _crosswords,_" he sneered, "then you obviously don't have to deal with the demands of millions of adoring fans hanging on every word of your show." He said, arrogance heavy in his voice.

"Chad. If you want me to help you, you can't insult my show."

He visibly flinched, "Fine." He handed her a piece of paper, "Now do this already so I can take credit for it."

Sonny scoffed, "No way. We're working on this _together._" She emphasized.

"What? But that would require time and effort and…" Chad trailed off waving his hand in the air in dismissal.

Rolling her eyes, Sonny looked at the crossword Chad had to do. Disbelief colored her features as she held it up to him, "Really, Chad? _Really?_ This is easy. A kindergartener could do it."

"Only if that kindergartener were really, really, really…smart." He defended meekly.

"Chad, the first clue is "Old MacDonald had a blank." Come on, even _you_ have to know this."

Chad thought for a minute, "Nope. No idea. Why don't you just write in what you think it is, and I'll supervise."

"I don't think so. Now tell me what Old MacDonald had." Sonny demanded.

"Ugh, fine. Old MacDonald had a…farm?" He scrunched up his face in question.

Sonny smiled and nodded, "Very good, Chad." She said and proceeded to write it down in the proper boxes.

"Hey, look at that. Four little letters, just like my name." He said. Sonny froze remembering the last time he said that phrase. He had her convinced she was going to fall in love with him. She didn't of course.

Considering it's hard to fall when you're already flat on the floor.

She had been in love with Chad for a while. She just didn't accept it until later.

"Sonny? Sonny." Chad snapped her out of her reverie.

"Huh? What?" She shook her head, a dazed look on her face.

"You kinda blanked out there for a second."

"Oh, sorry. Let's just…get back to work. Number 3 across: Opposite of hate. Do you know what that is, Chad?"

"Love." He responded immediately.

Sonny just nodded and wrote it down on the paper. She stared at that word for a while. Just thinking about it. Love. She was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. And he may not _hate_ her, but Sonny doubted he loved her.

Then again…

He did say _we_ would be in love. But he couldn't possibly have meant it, could he?

"Did you mean it?" She blurted.

Chad stared at her, "What?"

"Did you mean it when you said _we_ would be in love after you guest starred?" She looked him in the eye as she asked this.

Chad stared at her for a long while, debating what to say, "Yes." He finally said, "Why are you asking?"

"Because." She stated, "Now I'm not saying I fell in love with you when you guest starred." Chad's face visibly fell, and Sonny reached out to cup his cheek, "Because I fell in love with you long before that." She said with a soft smile. At this Chad beamed.

They stared at each other for a while. "Now I'm going to add something to your crossword puzzle." Sonny said abruptly as she turned back towards the table.

"What?" Chad whined, "Way to ruin the mood, Sonny."

Sonny just laughed as she wrote down her clue. She handed the paper to Chad. He took the paper and read it, "Something Sonny wants right now. Well what's that supposed to mean? It could be anything." He cried, exasperated.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "I'll give you another hint. It's something we didn't get to do when you guest starred." Chad smirked as he realized what she was saying.

"Just can't resist me, can you, Monroe?" He said.

"Oh please, Cooper." She said.

"Ha! See? You're begging." He teased.

Sonny shook her head and got up. Without a word she left the Prop House. After a moment, Chad got up and followed her, "Hey, Sonny? Wait up! Where'd you go?" He called.

Just then his phone lit up with a text message,

_**Chad,**_

_**Way to ruin the mood, yourself.**_

_**I forgive you, though. I know you can't help being a jerk sometimes.**_

_**That's one of the reasons I love you, unfortunately.**_

_**Maybe if you ask me out on a date you'll get that kiss.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Sonshine**_

Chad smiled before heading towards Sonny's dressing room. He wouldn't ruin anything from now on. He had his Sonshine and he was never going to let her go.


End file.
